ÉL
by Dreimind
Summary: Él es como el verano y la noche y ambas cosas te gustan porque cada noche de verano le tomas, le desgarras el interior con tus besos y arrancas su piel con tus manos. /(Katou x Iwaki/ Iwaki centric -BL-


**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera la creadora de Haru wo Daiteita habría más dolor en forma de amor. Todo de Youka Nitta.

**N/A:** Como todos mis demás escritos (excepto uno) este también va sin beta T.T a si que pido que me hagáis saber si encontráis que algo no encaja o me falto completar una palabra, lo revise si, pero siempre se pasa algo.

En un principio quería escribir algo sangriento, doloroso y placentero (si sadismo puro XD) pero resulto ser esto que está tomado desde la perspectiva de Katou y hay Occ adrede, así como una obsesión hacia Iwaki (por eso digo que yo quería escribir algo donde uno mataba al otro por amor¿que puede ser más romántico que eso?) pero es obsesión sin asesinato.

* * *

**ÉL. **

**.**

No era su rostro placido al dormir y áspero al tacto cuando le acaricias entre sueños lo que te gusta de él, ni es su expresión sería y distante que pareciera decirte a clara luces que no eres digno de su presencia, son sus ojos almendrados abiertos de par a par mirándote como si fueras una vil ilusión de su mente venida a él tras beberse la botella de vodka que guardabas para navidad lo que te gusta.

Son sus manos frías que quiebra tu cuerpo ante cada roce, que te provoca y envuelve en su manto frío de noches oscuras como una espiral girando sobre su propio eje lo que anhelas luego de volver del trabajo, cuando arruga la nariz y apretá los labios cuando algo le disgusta, coteniendose de decir algo que sabes, sera hiriente.

Te gusta escuchar tu nombre salido entre suspiros entrecortados de sus labios y su cuerpo contrayéndose bajo el tuyo, mordiéndote el hombro y abrazándose a ti con desesperación como si se tratase del fin del mundo y los zombies aparecieran de la nada dispuestos a matarte, a matarlo.

Te gusta saberte necesitado por él cuando siempre fuiste tú quien le buscaba, quien le retaba a batallas invisibles con la mirada con el fin de llamar su atención, de que te reconociera como un igual y no como su enemigo.

Él es como el verano y la noche y ambas cosas te gustan porque cada noche de verano le tomas, le desgarras el interior con tus besos y arrancas su piel con tus manos, le haces saber la diferencia entre ambos y la cercanía que se consume con el climax, le exiges lo que en noches de trabajo hace con un cuerpo ajeno al tuyo, mueves su mundo interno llevándole a los limites de la locura. Exprimiéndole la consciencia con tu lengua para que en su mente solo reines tú.

Dejas chupetones y mordiscos en cada poro de su cuerpo y grabas en su espalda, en su pecho, en sus piernas en todas partes tu nombre te aseguras que no se borre para que así quien toque el suyo luego sepa de quien pertenece, con quien estuvo y quien nunca dejara ir. No importa cuanto te diga que no lo hagas, que tus dientes en su cuerpo sangran y que el maquillaje no logra cubrir todos los chupetones con los que amanece cada mañana, le ignoras porque sabes que él no entiende ni pretende entender que es de tu propiedad, que eres celoso y que te cuesta cada vez más dejarlo ir, que eso a la vez te enfurece porque el trabajo de él es el mismo tuyo y compartes con un cuerpo que no es el suyo en una cama fría al medio de una habitación llena de personas y cámaras de grabar y te enfurece aún más que él no deje marcas en tu cuerpo que luego puedas cubrir con maquillaje.

Por eso una parte tuya le odia. Odia esa mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa y su voz fría como una ventisca de invierno que se cuela bajo la ropa y anida en los huesos, odias su porte de caballero correcto de actitudes intachables que no le importa nada y odias sus ojos almendrados que te vigilan al acecho.

Pero sabes que bajo esa mascara de expresión seria que tiene se encuentra una persona indecisa y en extremo sensible que llora ante cualquier nimiedad como niño pequeño tras perder su juguete nuevo, es por eso que no le odias, nunca le has odiado aunque te ha dado innumerables razones para hacerlo, le amas más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

Y él lo sabe, por eso te reprende y dice que eres un estúpido que no piensa, que no eres profesional con tu trabajo, que deberías dejarlo, no importa cuanto le repitas que todo lo que haces es por un bien mayor, que dejarías pasar tu mejor oportunidad de trabajo por estar a su lado, él no parece entenderlo o más bien no quiere entenderlo, entonces tienes que recurrir a otras mañas para hacerle entender tus razones aunque bien sabes que es testarudo y que nada de lo que digas le hará cambiar de parecer.

Lo que más te gusta de él son sus ojos, por eso no te gusta verlo dormir y le zamarreas en la cama para que despierte, para que te hable de su día y nombre a aquel sujeto que tanto admira y que tu tanto odias, deberías ser tú a quien admire, a ti a quien trate bien y a ti a quien solo él vea, en su mundo no debiera existir nadie más que tú.

Siempre has luchado por conseguir todo lo que quieres pero con él es diferente, no te basta con tenerlo entre tus piernas jadeando, pidiendo más, así tan vulnerable bajo tu yugo.

De él lo quieres todo, más que su amor y sus besos quieres hasta su ultima gota de sangre.

¿Por qué él no parece entenderlo cuando a tus ojos es una idea tan creíble?

* * *

.

.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
